Just a little bit of time
by Lillith Nicole
Summary: Sarafina and Scar having a relaxing day while making sure Mufasa and Sarabi do not find them. They disappear to a spot where they know that no one will find them at. Besides being requested I kind of like to say that its a prequel to the beginning of the end


This is a request by vampygurl402 For Arashi Wolf Princess for her birthday.

Sarafina perked her head up. The predawn light was just starting to creep into the entrance of the den. She sat up and used her paw to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She looked over to the back of the den where Scar sleeps with the rest of the royal family. It took her a few seconds but she finally noticed Scar sitting up. Sarafina thought that he always looked so regal, even without being up for more than five minutes. She noticed that, as the den was becoming brighter, scar was looking at her. She gave him a small smile and motioned with her head that they needed to go. Without another glance she softly and quietly padded out of the den in the direction of the waterhole. She heard scar following her. When they were far enough away from the den to not be heard Sarafina spoke.

"Good morning my love, I missed you during the night. It was quite cold." She nuzzled him

"I know my dear. Now I have an idea. Why don't we forget everything for the day and just have each other all to ourselves?"

"That's perfect Scar. But what about Mufasa and Sarabi? I love them, but being as we aren't mated yet they feel it's their duty to chaperone us."

"Don't worry my dear. As long as they don't see us they won't even think about us. They're too newly mated to think about anything not in their faces." Scar smirked

"Lets start out with a drink at the waterhole and then I'll go catch us breakfast. It's a good thing that I don't have to be in the hunting party today otherwise I would have to go back." She motioned to priderock where Uru could be seen gathering the still sleepy hunting party.

"Yes my dear, now lets go before my brother spots us." Mufasa was at the tip of priderock with his father Ahadi, probably talking about the duties of king. Scar and Sarafina walked out of sight of priderock. They went to the water hole and got a drink. Sarafina paid attention to where the hunting party was going so that she didn't run into them while she was hunting. She nuzzled scar and left to go find something to eat.

Before she walked away Scar called to her. "When you find something I will be by the other watering hole. The smaller one closer to the southern border. There's a nice cave there where we can hide at should my brother make an appearance." Sarafina nodded, and walked off.

OoOo

Sarafina kept an eye out for the hunting party as she walked. After a few minutes she figured she was safe and turned her eye to an elderly zebra that got separated from the herd. Slowly she crouched down and crawled, belly barely dragging on the hot African sand. She pulled herself into a clump of grass and waited for the wind to change direction and the zebra to turn away. All at once both happened. She threw herself out of the grass and ran towards the zebra. It saw her at the last moment and turned to face her. She slid under its neck and bit down. It struggled for a minute or two but slowly the creature gave up. Sarafina let go and gave a quite thanks to the great kings. Then she started dragging it to the watering hole.

OoOo

Scar watched Sarafina walk off towards the open savannah. He slowly made his way to the smaller watering hole. He was glad that he suggested this. It wasn't very often that Sarafina and himself had any time alone. He did love his brother and he knew that Mufasa was just doing what her thought was right. But Sarafina and himself were not children who were going to make a stupid mistake. He knew what he was doing and so did Sarafina. Scar was pulled from his musings by the feeling of his toes being wet. He had almost walked right into the watering hole. He leaned down and took a long, large drink of water. Scar backed up a few steps and sat down to await Sarafina.

OoOo

They both saw each other at the same time. Sarafina dragging the zebra and Scar laying by the watering hole. Sarafina dropped the zebra and beamed at Scar and Scar smiled back. She picked up the animal and finished dragging it over to scar. It was now almost noon and both lions were starving. Without a word they tucked into their food. It took them quite a bit of time to eat. By the time that they were done it had been a good 45 minutes since they started. Being that it was a small zebra there was nothing left so scar helped to drag it away from the den so that there were no unwanted guests. They then cleaned each other. It turned into a game.

"You have something right her still." Sarafina licked scar on his cheek playfully.

"You missed a spot right here, my dear." He gave Sarafina a tender lick on her muzzle. Sarafina nuzzled him back. They then laid down and watched the clouds. "You know, Sarafina, we have to be getting back soon. It was nice today but they are missing us for sure now."

Sarafina frowned. "I know, I just didn't want to say it. I guess lets get it over with."

Both lions got up and started heading in the general direction of pride rock. But they knew that they would do it again soon. They neared priderock and split up. Scar to the royal den and Sarafina to go see her mother at the watering hole. They gave each other one last nuzzle for the night and said good night.


End file.
